El punto débil de Titania
by sodenoakatsuki
Summary: Gray sabia que el punto débil de Erza no era otro que no fuera Jellal.


Una chica de cabello largo y rojo caminaba por lo pasillos de la escuela Fairy Tail, ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por lo tanto debía tener carácter para evitar que surgieran peleas entre los estudiantes. Fairy Tail antes era una escuela de hombres y para que ella llegara a ser presidenta tuvo que pasar muchas cosas por lo que ahora es conocida como Titania.

-Erza-saludó una chica de cabello rubio, de grandes atributos y ojos castaños, quien estaba acompañada de Natsu,un joven de cabellos rosa y Gray, un chico de cabello negroazulado.

-Lucy-dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa-¿No deberían estar en clase?-los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza

-Realmente espero que no me causen problemas-dijo algo divertida titania mirando a sus amigos. Por ellos tres era que sus días en la escuela eran placenteros desde que tuvo que despedirse de alguien muy querido para ella. Al primero que conoció fue a Gray , quien iba junto a ella desde la primaria ahora el también forma parte del consejo estudiantil. Después se les unió Natsu y desde entonces es la encargada de evitar peleas entre ambos. Lucy es la chica nueva en el instituto.

-Vamos por comida, muero de hambre-se quejo Natsu, mientras comenzaba a caminar y era seguido por los otros tres.

-Realmente también tengo hambre-dijo la peliroja.

Ya con bandeja en mano Erza estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa donde sus amigos la esperaban pero un murmullo causo un shock en ella.

-_''Puedes creerlo Jellal Fernandes regresara a Fayri Tal''_-al escuchar aquello sus manos flaquearon y dejaron caer la bandeja llena de comida al piso. Esto causo que se convirtiera en el centro de atención de todos, cuando se dio cuenta de esto Erza corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ahí. Gray por impulso se levanto de su lugar y corrió detrás de la peliroja.

Caminó por toda la escuela en busca de titania, pero nada daba señales de ella. Hasta que recordó un lugar donde no había buscado. La sala del consejo. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar ahí estaba Erza, parada al lado de la ventana viendo aquella nostálgica vista. Al darse cuenta que no estaba sola se volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah, eres tu Gray-dijo algo aliviada pero sin perder aquella triste expresión en su cara.

-¿Que fue lo que paso hace un momento? No recuerdo la última vez que te veía de esa manera-comento-¿Es por su regreso?-pregunto encarando a la peliroja

-Tu sabias que Jellal regresaba ¿cierto?-recrimino intentando contener las lagrimas.

-No llores sola, recuerda que siempre nos tendrás contigo-dijo Gray acercándose a la peliroja para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Siempre te he tenido a ti. Aún recuerdo que a pesar de que siempre daba una cara fuerte por fuera siempre fui una niña llorona y fue esa vez donde me viste llorar y en lugar de alejarte te quedaste conmigo. Eres mi mejor amigo Gray-dijo agradecida Scarlet, las palabras ''eres mi mejor amigo'' hirieron un poco el corazón de Gray pero se sentía bien al estar a su lado.

-Regresemos, que dirán si Titania se queda escondida por el restó del día-el pelinegro intentaba subirle el animo a su amiga

* * *

-Ne, Lucy ¿Por que me detuviste cuando iba a buscar a Erza?-pregunto el pelirosa algo confundido

-Por que Gray ya iba-respondió algo seca-¿enserio aún no te has dado cuenta que Gray siente algo por Erza?-pregunto con ironía-realmente eres muy tonto Natsu-dijo divertida la rubia.

-Sigo sin creer lo que dices-dijo el pelirosa-¿que le habrá pasado a Erza?-preguntó en voz alta haciendo que Lucy encogiera los hombros con una mueca de preocupación.

Nuevamente entró a la cafetería la peliroja haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguida por Gray quien estaba bastante pensativo, llevaba los puños de sus manos cerradas y no era más que la impotencia de ver a alguien tan fuerte como lo era Erza flaquear, pero el no podía hacer nada, aquel que causaba todo aquello en la peliroja nuevamente regresaría, pero no le permitiría volver a lastimarla.


End file.
